Lavi wants a PB&J
by Ermanil
Summary: Lavi is bored one day and remembers a song that he had heard before. So he starts singing and looks like no one can stop him. But will that last? Will he get away scratch free or will he fail? Crack fic, made at 2am. R&R Please! My attempt at Humor, enjoy!


I had seen a youtube video by Hikamitz and was immediately given this idea. It was something that Lavi would do, although, Kanda might be a bit OOC. I just had to write a short story with Lavi and boredom, so here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I've just put the idea into story form.

Lavi wants a PB&J

Lavi was walking down the halls of the black order when boredom suddenly set in. You see, he did not have a mission, His favorites targets, Kanda and Allen, were out on a mission, and he just did not have anyone to target. He could not target Bookman, because then he would just put Lavi to work. So Lavi's mind does what any hyperactive child's mind does when it's bored. It came up with a plan to annoy anyone that decided to come by.

He had just remembered a song that he had heard and decided to just start singing as he walked around the Halls.

"Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut Butter Jelly time!" He began. He saw someone walk by and he continued to sing, "Where he at, Where he at Where he at Where he at? There ya go, There ya go, There ya go, There ya go."

The person just gave Lavi a weird luck and continued on his way. You could see he attempted to get as far from Lavi as much as he could, but due to the halls, was not very successful.

Lavi just continued down the hall seemingly ignoring everyone and continued to sing, "Peanut butter Jelly, Peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!"

He had a wonderful idea and so pulled his hammer out during this last part and extended it bit so it was a bit bigger, but still relatively small. He swung his hammer in rhythm to the 'peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat' stanza. He had just missed the head of Johnny as he was walking down the hall. It was lucky that Johnny saw Lavi's hammer and his reactions were decent.

As Johnny walked away Lavi was still singing, "Do the peanut butter Jelly, Peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!"

'I'm going to have to talk to Komui about getting Lavi on more missions if he's gong to sing and swing his hammer.' Johnny thought, quickly exiting the scene on his way to Komui's office.

Lavi continued down carrying his hammer as if he were waiting for some unsuspecting person to walk by. Scratch that, he WAS waiting for some unsuspecting person to walk by.

However he stopped and began to dance, break dancing of all things (or attempting to and slightly failing), as he sang the next stanza, "Break it down and freeze. Break it down and freeze. Break it down freeze. Break it down and freeze." He stood back up and continued on his way as he continued, "Where he at, Where he at Where he at Where he at? There ya go, There ya go, There ya go, There ya go."

He decided to bounce up and down like a mad man right in front of a random door. Who should open to see Lavi jumping up and down? Why it would have to be Krory! Lavi have no idea that he had been seen, so he just continued, twirling his hammer as he leisurely made his way down the hall, not caring who was in his way. Krory quickly shut his door, scared that he had stepped out into some luney bin that he had been unaware of.

"Do the peanut butter Jelly, Peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!" He sang swinging his hammer once more.

Little did he know was that Kanda had just come back from a mission and had heard all of this and was currently in the cafeteria. He waited until Lavi had walked by before following behind him slightly.

"Now tic tac toe (uh huh), tic tac toe (let's go), tic tac toe (you got it), tic tac toe (let's ride)." He had taken to drawing tic tac toe games on the doors that he had passed along with a small cute little happy face.

Kanda was getting really fed up with this hyperactive lunatic that he had taken to calling rabbit, stupid rabbit as he most commonly known as to Kanda.

"Where he at, Where he at Where he at Where he at? There ya go, There ya go, There ya go, There ya go." Lavi had stopped right in front of Komui's door and was ready to burst in when he saw a blur and could barely make out the next set of lines of "Peanut butter Jelly" before his face was stuffed with a sandwich and found Kanda with his sheathed sword in hand.

"With a baseball bat, right?" Kanda asked swinging his sword and smashing the sandwich even further into Lavi's mouth in addition to sending him over the edge and to his probably death at the base of Hevlaska.

"Yuuuuuuuu!!!!" His voice could be heard crying, growing fainter and fainter until it was practically gone. Kanda went back to the cafeteria and got himself a meal before he went back to his room.

It was luck that Lavi had not walked into Komui's office, because then he would be in worse shape than he was, because Komui had just finished up building another Komurin and it had somehow been set on psychotic mode.

But overall and despite the havoc that Lavi had caused it was a pretty normal day at the Black Order. If you could call it normal.

Owari

And that is that. I hope you enjoyed, and I enjoyed writing this. I myself don't think it's funny, but I have been proven wrong. Review please!


End file.
